Computer operating systems and user interfaces associated with them have evolved over several years into very complex software programs that are difficult to learn, master and thereby leverage the full potential of the programs. Many operating systems include a speech interface, as speech is a natural way for people to communicate and express ideas and commands.
Most operating systems that utilize a speech interface provide a low level interface that allows speech-enabled applications to work with the operating system. Such a low level interface provides basic speech functionality to the speech-enabled applications. Consequently, each speech-enabled application must provide a higher level of interface to a user. As a result, each speech-enabled application typically is very different from other speech-enabled applications, as far as a user is concerned. The user may have to interact very differently with each speech-enabled application that the user works with. This makes it very difficult for the user to work with multiple speech-enabled applications and limits the user's computing experience.
An operating system that incorporates a high level speech user interface in which common speech interactions can be standardized across multiple speech-enabled applications would provide a uniform speech experience to a user, no matter how many speech-enabled applications the user utilizes. As a result, a user can more easily learn speech interactions and develop speech system skills.